l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Yoyonagi
Yoritomo Yoyonagi of House Hogosha was a shugenja, courtier and poet of the Mantis Clan. Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman Family Yoyonagi was the granddaughter of Yoritomo Hogosha and member of the Hogosha vassal family of the Yoritomo. She was initially thought to be the heir to the family, but her shugenja abilities caused her to defer to her brother. While her brother was the head of the Hogosha family, there were some who believed that he should cede leadership to Yoyonagi who was the more prominent of the two. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 85 Youth Prior to the acceptance of Moshi Kiyomori, Yoyonagi had held the distinction of being the youngest student accepted to the illustrious schools on Tempest Island. What was not discussed was that the young woman was not a particularly good student, but had achieved the appointment through her skills of manipulation. After two long, barely fruitful years of difficult times trying to communicate with the kami, the young woman was offered, and accepted a transfer to the Yoritomo Courtier school at Toshi no Inazuma. Masters of Magic, pp. 73-74 Way of the Shugenja, p. 50 She also had been trained at Amaterasu Seido Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Grand Song Dojo, Secrets of the Mantis, p. 21 and in the Yoritomo Courtier school at Tempest Island. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 46 Courtier In 1159 Yoyonagi excelled in the courts and she was quickly assigned to courts within the islands. It was not long before she was assigned to the Imperial Courts themselves, where she excelled further, and even rose to be the head of the Mantis delegation. This rise did not come without certain threats. Selecting a Chancellor Yoyonagi had greatly impressed, emerging as the darling of the court season. She was eventually considered a true competitor of Bayushi Kaukatsu for the position of Imperial Chancellor, although Kaukatsu was finally chosen by the Otomo family. An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman Rezan Yoyonagi began a romantic relation with the returned spirit Rezan. The Onisu Unleashed After the selection of Imperial Chancellor, she was stationed in the Shogun's court. One night, after a long and spirited discussion with Matsu Hyun into the early hours of the morning, Rezan visited her chambers. Yoyonagi was knocked out by the Onisu Settozai, but Rezan managed to kill the beast. Kumiko's supporter Yoyonagi moved with Rezan to Kyuden Gotei after the Mantis capital was taken by Yoritomo Kumiko. In 1160 the Mantis Civil War ended when Kumiko defeated Yoritomo Kitao in personal combat. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf Threats Another threat to her station was Moshi Mogai, who had become infatuated with her. Moshi Mogai (Dark Allies flavour) This would have been a minor difficulty, but he was subsequently caught in the Rain of Blood and succumb to its corruption. As a result Yoyonagi would often have to be escorted by a strong contingent of yojimbo. Another threat, although political, was the reputed former geisha, Sachina, whom attempted to be her equal in all her areas of expertise. Isora Mura In 1163, Yoyonagi travelled to Isora Mura to congratulate a good friend of hers on her daughter's gempukku. Obsidian, by Shawn Carman Mantis Winter Court In 1165 Yoyonagi received Kakita Munemori at Kyuden Gotei during a Mantis Winter Court. Munemori secretly offered Yoritomo Kumiko to join the Gozoku, and she willingly accepted. Silk & Spice, by Shawn Carman Rifts with the Phoenix The same year tainted Mantis pirates destroyed the Phoenix City of Remembrance. It had caused the Phoenix to fail their end of a bargain with Mantis and the Phoenix blaming on the Mantis. The rifts between them grew near an open conflict. Shiba Yoma met Yoyonagi but failed to forestall the conflict. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf War of Fire and Thunder Mantis soldiers found a maho scroll among the possessions of a Bloodspeaker they killed along the Phoenix coast. There had been far less reports of Bloodspeaker violence among the Phoenix lands following Iuchiban's death, and the Mantis supposed a bloodspeaker cell was hidden within Phoenix lands, giving no tracks of its location. They guessed the bloodspeaker had been involved in the beginning of the War of Fire and Thunder. Yoyonagi gave the scroll to a neutral party, the Jade Magistrates, to investigate it. Kuni Yaruko and Mirumoto Narumi took the scroll and were able to root out a cultist cell in Shiro Chuda, but killed them all before being questioned. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 the Empire knew the Emperor Toturi III was not in seclusion as they had been lead to believe. He had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi had requested all clans send a small force of warriors at Crab lands to join him in finding and protecting the Emperor. Yoritomo Katoa quickly gathered Tsuruchi guardsmen of the Mantis Estates at Toshi Ranbo, and travel papers. Yoyonagi and Yoritomo Yashinko did not support him, but Katoa retorted that he and his party would be the only Mantis group ready to rush to the Emperor's side, and the Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Naizen, would agree with Katoa's decision. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Acting Mantis Ambassador After Katoa left the Imperial City Yoyonagi was the acting Mantis ambassador at court. She met Sachina, one of the former Shogun's Advisors, who joined the Mantis after they supported the Shogun's rulership of Toshi Ranbo while the Emperor was absent. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Artifact from the Tomb After the Battle at the Tomb, Tsuruchi Etsui delivered to her a relic found in the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, a Candle of Shadows. Distant Thunder, by Shawn Carman Khan's Assault Yoyonagi was in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Khan's Defiance shortly before the assault of the Imperial City. She met with the Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai, but the meeting was brief as Norachai needed to meet the highest ranking military officer in the city. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Vacant Throne Negotiations This year Yoyonagi assigned her aide Yoritomo Heikichi to work with Asako Risa, the bureaucrat of the judge Isawa Toshiji. They were supposed to draw up a list of magistrates acceptable to both clans for the wharf districts of Toshi no Omoidoso. Heikichi despised Risa, seeing her as fussy, humorless, and authoritarian. Heikichi was having far too much amusement embarrassing Risa to do the job he was assigned. Both Yoyonagi and Toshiji wanted the matter concluded quickly, but stepping in would be admitting poor judgment on their parts. Doji Ayano managed to assign the Kakita Duelist Kakita Hideo as Risa's bodyguard, a movement that threatened Heikichi who quickly concluded the list. Yoyonagi was spared the trouble and embarrassment of fixing the problems her subordinate caused. Elegant Negotiations, by Nancy Sauer New appointment to Mantis delegation Sachina believed her machinations had gone unnoticed, but Yoyonagi was watching her closely. Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Honor's Veil flavor) They were embroiled in their own petty bickering and her Lord Naizen realized their disputes could jeopardized the Mantis agenda in court. He appointed Yoritomo Singh there to oversee the rest of delegates and reported directly to Naizen. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman Amethyst Champion When the Phoenix Clan declared that the Amethyst Champion was relinquishing the position, Yoritomo Sachina worked to gain the support of the Crane Clan and Scorpion Clan to have Yoyonagi nominated as the next Champion. Amethyst, by Nancy Sauer Her schemes were successful, and Yoyonagi became the next Amethyst Champion. Yoyogani had taken her new duties very seriously, striving to continue pushing the agenda of her champion at every opportunity. But, she also recognized the heightened scrutiny that her title put on her, and she had subdued herself a bit. Even her previously scandalous manner of dress was subdued, much to the quiet chagrin of many male functionaries of the courts. She handpicked Otomo Renjiro for her retinue, who was gifted with an understanding of human beings, and an almost perfect voice. Masters of Court, p. 162 Winter Court 1169 - Kyuden Otomo Yoyonagi attended the Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Otomo, where she was among the select few able to procure the proper fashion (as set by Doji Domotai). The Flowers, The Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Defenders of the People In 1170 in the recently reopened Imperial Court, Yoyonagi claimed the right of the Mantis to chase a juzimai, the Tengoku's Justice, inside the Dragon territory, as part of their Defenders of the People strategy. She exposed the Dragon were not fighting the menace, and refused to let pass Tsuruchi Taiga's unit after the bandits attacked several Mantis caravans. Otomo Hoketuhime dismissed the arguments of Kitsuki Iweko and edicted the Mantis were to be granted access to the Dragon lands and allowed to seek justice. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Iweko Dynasty Celestial Tournament After the Voice of the Jade Sun, Omen, and the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, Shosuro Maru, announced the Celestial Tournament sponsored by the Celestial Heavens to select the new Emperor, Yoyonagi sent words to Naizen through her new assistant Moshi Taya. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1170 Yoyonagi attended winter court at Kyuden Bayushi in winter 1170-1171. It was extended more than normal due to the War of Dark Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 14, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1171 Yoyonagi was in mainland Rokugan and reported to Naizen the status of the Destroyer War. She suggested to send one of the Storms currently defending the Dragon of Thunder to patrol the Sea of Shadows, and the one located at Kyuden Kumiko to patrol the sea in the north Rokugan to oversee yobanjin activities. She would return to prepare winter court at Kyuden Gotei. Letters, Volume 4 Imperial Wedding In 1171 Yoyonagi was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Political Maneuvering In 1172 Yoyonagi was noticed about a request from the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo for reinforcements in the south front during the Destroyer War, currently within Scorpion territory. The Ruby Champion and sensei of the Emerald Magistrates Yasuki Miliko wanted to answer that request, but her current orders would not allow it. The Emerald Champion could allocate such forces, but he would not want to risk the potential fall-out that would occur if he were to send the reinforcements to defend his own home. The stalemate was seen as an opportunity to Yoyonagi to prove herself a valuable and useful ally to three other jewelled champions. She instigated discussion among the court that she was pushing for this troop deployment, and Jimen was requested by the Court to sanction the tactical deployment. In such a way Yoyonagi also proved to Sachina her political maneuvering would not be outmatched by hers. Tactical Redeployment, by Rusty Priske See also * Yoritomo Yoyonagi/Meta External Links * Yoritomo Yoyonagi (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Yoritomo Yoyonagi Exp (Honor's Veil) Hogosha Yoyonagi Category:Amethyst Champions Poet Yoritomo Yoyonagi Category:Members of the Gozoku